Recently, display apparatuses are being manufactured as portable thin film flat panel display apparatuses. An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus and has a larger viewing angle, improved contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed, compared to some other flat panel display apparatuses. Thus, the organic light emitting display apparatus has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a thin film transistor (TFT), an organic electroluminescent (EL) device that is driven by the TFT to form an image, and the like. When current is supplied to the organic EL device via the TFT, light is emitted from the organic EL device, thereby forming an image.